Lili Arisugawa
Lili ('Lily '''in the english ver.) is a new girl introduced in ''Criminal Girls 2. She is voiced by Mitsuki Nakae. Her weapon is a rapier and shield. *Lili/Quotes *Lili/Skills *Lili/Girls Wish Bio A prideful princess with a strong will. Good or bad, she has a straightforward personality and she can't keep her opinions to herself. When she gets into tight situations, she has a habit of blaming it on someone else. But she does have a nurturing side, as she cares for Mizuki deeply. Physical Appearance Lili has a fair complexion with sharp, pale blue eyes and long, flowing blonde hair with a slight curl. Her bangs are pulled back into a long braid across the top of her head, held with a brown bow to match the bows on her almost knee-length forelocks. She has a single strand of hair loose at her forehead. Personality Strong-minded and blunt, Lili despises teachers and authoritative figures. She acts with grace and intelligence, but is temperamental and has no problem being honest about her opinions. She has no problem pointing fingers; but deep down has a caring side. Appearance Normal A black and white striped dress with white lace petticoat beneath the skirt, which is lined with black ruffles. She wears a black corset beneath her chest and a long-sleeved bolero with the shoulder puffed out. At her neck are white ruffles and a blue gem to match the one on her shield. She also wears brown pumps with a single white chain attachment on her left ankle and black thigh-length stockings. Knight On each side of her head, Lili gains a floral ornament attached to white cloth and a pale blue ruffled trim. The bows on her strands of hair are now white. Lili gains a white pair of opera gloves and stockings ending just above her knee with a very short white pleat miniskirt accented with pale blue. Over this is a sheer white piece of material, followed by large, frilly white dress cut to cover her breasts and sides, with the skirt shaped like a cape to only cover her backside with translucent pale blue silk. At her shoulders, hands, and hips are pale metal attachements accented with ornate designs, with the pieces on her hips held with a single large blue rose on each side. A matching accessory covers her neck. She gains white pumps with a blue stone on top of the toe section. History Trivia *She is the second girl to have blonde hair. The first being Kisaragi **Like Kisaragi, she also has blue eyes. **They also share personality quirks. *Lili's sin is Greed. *During her initial design phase, Lili's design was that of a spoiled Princess, accented with blue. **In another design, she had brown hair and was accented with light pink spade synbols, wearing a revealing pixie dress. Gallery Art CG Group 2.png CG Group 2 stand.png Lili.png blonde v.png Blondie.png Episode 2 Screenshot 2016-10-22 13-46-08.png Criminal-Girls-2-All-The-Girls.jpg Game Motivation Knight Lily Scrubby Scrub 1.png Knight Lily Scrubby Scrub 4.png Knight Lily Spanking X LV 1.png Knight Lily Spanking X LV 4.png Knight Lily Slimeshot LV 1.png Knight Lily Slimeshot LV 4.png Knight Lily Shocking Bondage LV 1.png Knight Lily Shocking Bondage LV 4.png Knight Lily Squishy Squish LV 1.png Knight Lily Squishy Squish LV 4.png Category:CG2 Category:Characters